User blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/July Update: Have a Candy Crushin' Summer Vacation!
Category:Blog posts Errata: Delayed Bureaucrat expected date. All expected dates are delayed in regard to user responses and unidebt. Hullo all, CCSWers! For all you players, readers, and editors, the summer months (if you live in the northern hemisphere) have blossomed, and for most of us, our school and work duties are now over! During these "summer vacation" months, expect the CCSW community to become more active! We are excited that all new content and data will be posted on this wiki! Read the full post for maximum enjoyment! You are welcome to comment on my post regarding my contributions and my potential of being a ß-Crat! With this wiki going, Candy Crush Saga will be more popular than ever! My Progress The last two months has been unusually active for me, despite not being summer vacation months. This does not happen very often, but that is because I entered a new, lighter semester. Here are my ratings I got: APR 30: (12 edits/day, Scorecards) MAY 7 : (18 edits/day, Scorecards) MAY 14: - (34 edits/day, Death of Dw occurred here) MAY 21: (95 edits/day, -Mulliganaceous Race) MAY 28: (13 edits/day, Configs) JUN 4 : (12 edits/day, Configs) JUN 11: (21 edits/day, Config Boards) JUN 18: (9 edits/day, Discord Chat introduced) JUN 25: (17 edits/day, Config Datastructures) I studied other mathematical, computer science, and history subjects at these months. During these months, I made several achievements and positive contributions to this wiki. This wiki serves as an exemplary place for me to develop and diversifying my programming and computer science skills. My Contributions The last two months were also the most contributing so far, since I made several useful edits to this wiki, and most importantly, program a software that can extract data from this game and convert it into a datastructure so that the program can output a list of levels with a certain property, and scorecards. I am also here to revive chat, since there is a time which chat went dead. My major contributions on this wiki are: *'Config Extractor External' **Largest project so far. **You input a level config text file, and then program will parse this text file. **Capable of extracting values from level attributes, including requirements and spawn notes. **Creates a database of levels. Can output a filtered list of levels with a certain property. **Capable of extracting the board, and detect the presence of certain elements. **Capable of recognizing a few properties that can only be indirectly determined, such as levels requiring non-spawning candy orders. *'Scorecard External' **Able to extract the scores of all King.com friends for any level. **Allows you to enter your user ID to see your score and rank. **Provides statistical analysis. **Able to exclude certain players from statistical analysis. *'Level Type Extractor External' **Recognizes Sugar Drop levels **Recognizes Hexagon and Thunderstorm levels *'Difficulty Analyzer Wiki' **Extracts the difficulty of all levels so far. **Handles split cases and puts both mobile and web into account. **Able to determine number of levels by difficulty and average for any range of levels. **Puts the data of level and episode difficulties into a live-updated table you, for providing the original color-coded table. *'Category Improvement Wiki' **Updated a few categories for easier navigation. **Planning to create a template table to show levels by category and criteria. **Keeps track of levels with a certain property not extractable from my program. *'User Ratings Wiki' **Estimate of how active I will be for my current and upcoming weeks and months. *'Discord Chat' Wiki **Thank you, for making the transition from the old Live! Chat to the new Discord Chat. I am the one who provided the right rail widget. **Prevents annoying enter-leave messages and allows desktop notification. **I will post a topic regarding the official release of Discord Chat and the future of the Chat Moderator position. Mulliganaceous' Summer Vacation Despite being summer vacation months, it is expected that my activity will be slightly lower. It is expected to be in the to range, though with a few weeks. I will be more focused on humanities, especially Canadian history, intermixed with Linear Algebra, Geometry, and Computer Science, and I will not be as owlish. Again, I will still make useful contributions to this wiki, again relating to configs and scorecards. The progress of my projects can be found in my profile page, which is updated regularly. Here are my upcoming goals and plans for my next two months. *'Configs' **Neater config code, software stabilization and bug checking. **Recognizes levels with any element (whether spawning or on starting board). **Recognizes levels requiring Magic Mixers. **Detects different Candy Cannons. **Handles Teleporters and Conveyor Belts. **Detects redesigns. *'Interactive Blueprints New' **Uses a Config File to generate an Interactive Blueprint GUI. **Cleaner than my Powerpoint level editor. **Analyzes spawn points. **Replaces 's role as the one providing level notes. *'Scorecard' **I will program my own graphing software for pixel-perfect results. **Able to graph a contiguous range of levels including individual player scores and statistical insights. **Able to create a picture file from all these graphs. *'Walkthroughs and Help New' **Provides a detailed general walkthrough and mathematical analysis of this game. **Further improves the layout of this wiki. **Includes citations. *'Category Improvement' **Planning to create a template table to show levels by category and criteria. *'Others' **Documentary and categorization of all the Templates. **Documentary of all my programs for bug fixing (an abridged one will be posted here), coding is private stuff. **Translating between different programming languages. **Creating an exe file version so it can exist outside of an IDE. This is anyhow a pretty big list of requirements. In the best case, I am able to complete all five within the spawn of two months, up until early September. Otherwise, I can complete it within October, since many of my courses will be based off on computer science. Future Posts I may have to delay the dates in case there are too little edits. Notify me if I am overdue. These are the expected dates. *''Fanon'' *''Discord Chat'' *''My Scorecard'' *''Level Enumeration Post'' *''My Progress page'' *''Next Blog'' *''Thank You Note'' [ finished! ] The next step So far, I can describe my program to be completely functional, but rather slightly messy due to the lack of comments and incomplete documentation (and pen-and-paper notes). It can already enumerate all levels by type, and if it is an order level, all levels by a specific order type, including those requiring non-spawning level orders. It can extract boards and give information about if this level contains a given element. It can extract all spawning and magic mixer information. The next two months will focus me on reorganizing and optimizing my software, so it can extract information more efficiently, fix bugs and handle a few rogue cases. The GUI part also kicks in, as during my "free time" I will use the extracted config information to create a blueprint. This blueprint can replace Flockky II's work of creating level notes. I will be the one responsible for enumerating levels, including those with a certain property. I am also here to check any errors in level infoboxes, but I encourage other users to fill in the level infoboxes since this is a community wiki in which everyone is welcome to make contributions, provided that they aren't detrimental. Unfortunately, they can't be updated live here. If you need it updated now, feel free to message my message wall. Please note that the source code of most software will be privately kept and it may never be released. Also, please do not post the leaked content until it is about to be released; I do have the leaked information, but it will be kept to myself. I am already accused for leaking unreleased level previews. I should update the Candy Crush data relating to levels every Wednesday, and check any redesigns every Friday. I will update the Candy Crush difficulty ratings around once every month, preferably when a whole-world was complete. If you want it updated now, feel free to message me on my message wall. I thank every single user who provided accurate level infoboxes, recent redesigns, element rulings, formatting & grammar consistency, and databases! Omake *This is my 5500th edit, as shown on my profile mast. There are inconsistencies between the edit count on the Edit Count special page, the Contributions, and the profile mast. *The word count is 1470, excluding this section and the Edit button. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts